


Addicted

by starbxmb



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbxmb/pseuds/starbxmb
Summary: ShinjiHam/Minako AU. Ever since they were kids they fought as if they were addicted to it. As they grew older they became addicted to something different causing them both to go crazy. (M for alcohol, abuse and sex) ((this fic will go back and forth between the past and present))





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Shinjiham story aaa. It's based on a personal AU of mine and I hope you all enjoy it!

I clung to him, tears streaming down my face. I'd never think I'd cry over a boy but...

"Hamu...it'll be ok. He'll wake up. I promise." Minato...

"You don't get it! He was..we were.." I finally snapped. I wasn't in the mood for anyone's pity anymore. I wanted to punch a wall. Like I used to do back when..

He would scold me for almost destroying the house. He'd hug me even if it was out of character for him. I was a mess and he was too.

"Have you ever fallen in love..? But you know it wasn't meant to be..?"

Yukari. She's whipped for my brother but she knew the battle with Nyx is close.

I sighed and sat next to her on the bed. Her room was so pink. I've been in here so many times but I never got used to it.

My old room had...

She would replace each...everyday. I missed her telling me to act proper. I'd act like a boy even when I was in dresses and frills. She was like my mom.

"I've fell in love twice before." I balled my hand into a fist.

Just thinking about..ugh.

_**Mika**_...that bastard.

_**Shinji**_...

He...he didn't mean to hurt me at first..even after what we did that night.

We were young idiots who didn't know what to do. Our generation was broken enough..

Our fucked up generation...full of underage sex and drinking.

I giggled and Yukari looked at me with a confused look.

"You should tell him how you feel. Be there for him...Minato doesn't know what to do either honestly. But, he'd love your company." I winked at her and smiled. She blushed almost a strawberry red and I just giggled some more.

God I envied her. Good looks. Pretty face. Doesn't kick anyone's ass when they piss her off. Not chubby. No stretch marks.

Yup. That's me...or how I used to be I guess. Every single memory was flooding my head and I didn't know how to feel.

I missed...  
I missed singing the little ones to sleep..

I missed everything.

I missed how close Shinji and I were. I missed yelling at him to get off his ass and help me out with the cooking.

I missed how close we were that night.

I missed how we would watch movies and make jokes every minute.

I missed how rough he was with me.

I miss him so much...

"Hey, you and Aragaki-Senpai look close even though you've never seen him before. How come? Fuuka wonders why too."

My eyes widened. I smiled and looked down at the carpet.

"I guess I can tell you two. It's pretty long though." I said in a playful tone.

I guess I'll just spill everything.


	2. Bruise

Pain...

 

They kept hitting her and kicking her around as if she were a soccer ball. 

 

“How did Auntie Utada ever love you?” Two twins laughed in harmony. Their father, Hamuko’s Uncle on her mother's side, had let them beat her up and kick her around.

 

“Please stop…” Hamuko whimpered. She had bruises on her arms and legs and she had to cover her face so the twins wouldn't bruise her there also. 

 

She missed her mom and dad. God, she missed them so much. Finally making an escape she ran upstairs to her “room” and locked the door shut. She didn't care if she didn't eat dinner. She'd been given some snacks from the nice fruit lady in the farmers market she ran into yesterday. 

 

Hamuko smiled softly while holding the little chocolate coins in her little hands. She hopped on the bed and hugged her stuffed rabbit while also holding the chocolate coins. 

 

“Why did mommy have to die? Uncle doesn't like me and my cousins don't either... I have weird eyes and messy hair…” She whimpered into her stuffed rabbit. It was missing a button eye but she loved it because of that.

 

' _ Fight back… _ ’

 

Hamuko jumped and looked around. No one was there? Was she going insane?

 

“W-who’s there?!” 

 

A woman around six feet tall appeared before her small ruby red eyes. Her hair was long and brown with roses wrapped around her hair and arms with vines and thorns. Her dress was long and her headpiece was a white veil covering her face.

 

“ _ You poor thing… _ ” the strange lady said. Hamuko looked at her in awe. Hasn't she seen her before?

 

The little girl inspected her completely. Even lifting up her dress to see if she had legs, feet and toes. 

 

The lady just smiled. Hamuko looked up. 

 

“You remind me of mommy…” she said in a sullen tone. Her mom was spunky yet beautiful. Hamuko had the same red eyes she did. Yet..

 

She was ugly.

 

“ _ You're just like your mother. Looks and personality wise.” _ The lady said while smiling sadly. 

 

“I didn't mean to make you sad pretty lady. You just look really...weird?” Hamuko said. She hugged her rabbit again and looked down at the wooden floor. 

 

“ _ No harm done. Head up my dear…” _

 

She lifted her head up as she was told. 

 

“ _ My name is Persephone. _ ” 

 

Hamuko scrunched up her face. “Pershepony? What's that? Is it a candy?!” 

 

Persephone sighed. She was a carbon copy of Utada. Persephone looked around Hamuko’s room in disgust. 

 

“ _ What have they done to you…? This isn't a proper room for you. _ ” She said while lifting Hamuko above the shabby wooden floor. 

 

“Its an attic. It's small and shabby but it's not that bad!” Hamuko said with a sad smile. “I always dream of the day I'll be like Cinderella! Ya know with the little mice and the ball dress? And the fairy godmother too!” 

 

Persephone just listened to her talk. She smiled and petted her hair. 

 

Hamuko continued. “I hope to see my own prince charming in some way too ya know... he'd take me far away and maybe his kisses will be addicting like chocolate!” 

 

Persephone's eyes widened. “ _ Kisses? Where did you learn that from…? _ ” 

 

“From T.V! You kiss the one you love then get married! Mommy taught me that hehe.” Hamuko said rather cocky. She then winced at her leg bruise. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Persephone.

 

“ _ Why did they hurt you? _ ” She asked rather upset.

 

“They said I'm ugly and that I deserve it.” Hamuko said with a pokerface. Persephone was disgusted. 

 

“ _ Fight back. To protect yourself… _ ”

 

“I can't... they'd kick me out and even try to hit my face even more. Plus, I don't want to hurt them…” Hamuko just barely whispered. Her stomach growled and hopped out of Persephone's grasp running towards her chocolate coins. 

 

“ _ Is that all you eat Hamuko? That's no good… _ ” Persephone sighed. What did this family do to her? 

 

“But chocolates very yumfy!” Hamuko said. She stuffed herself with chocolate coins. “This nice lady in the farmer's market I walked by gave them to me!” She smiled so wide it was as if the room itself got brighter. 

 

The room was dim with a pink and white lamp and a dead rose on the little desk in front of the lamp. Her bed was messy and the room itself is just...small.

 

Hamuko deserved more. She deserved better. 

 

Persephone looked at the dead rose and looked back at Hamuko. Slowly, she touched the dead plant and revived it, making it look healthy and new. Hamuko looked in amazement and smiled at her. 

 

“Thank you pershepony!” 

 

Persephone sighed but smiled at her in return. 

 

“ _ I'll be watching over you...from this rose. Think of it as a...keepsake. _ ” She wanted to sound childish but Persephone was too elegant for it nowadays. 

 

“ _ I must leave. Please my dear...stay healthy okay? _ ” Persephone didn't want to leave so soon. Hamuko was in danger. Her mother made it her duty to protect her. 

 

“I'll try my best! I'll ask for strawberries when i sneak out to the farmers market tomorrow!”

 

Hamuko was still smiling. It was as if she never got abused and injured at all. How Persephone envied her.

 

Disappearing in a flash something was left behind. A red stud earring. Hamuko picked it up and just stared at it in curiosity. Giving up on where it came from, she stuffed it in her dress pocket. 

 

Do dresses even have pockets nowadays? Hamuko felt out of style but didn't question it further. 

 

She felt alone again…

* * *

She was limping and trying to escape again. Her leg swelled and she could barely move her arm as it is.

 

“N-no more! Please it hurts!” 

 

“You're so dumb Hamuko! It's just a game!” The first twin said. The second twin nodded in agreement but made a sinister smile.

 

“Let's do her face next!”

“Yeah yeah! Her face her face!”

 

Hamuko was scared. She didn't want that. She wanted to grow up and look like her mom.

 

“ _ Fight back… _ ”

 

Standing up, Hamuko pushed both twins on the ground roughly. Her uncle walked in upset and the twins hid behind him.

 

“Hamuko is beating us up daddy!” They said in harmony.

 

“Really now…” he said pointing his knife at her. Hamuko knew this was a bad idea but...why wasn't she scared?

 

“ _ Fight back! _ ”

 

Hamuko looked up at her 'uncle’ with no fear. Trying to go upstairs he stopped her and grabbed her hair. 

 

“The fuck you think you're going…? No one hurts my girls and gets away with it…” He was serious. Hamuko showed no fear.

 

She pushed him down on the ground with such force that he hit his head against the wall. Hamuko began punching him.

 

Over

 

And 

 

Over 

 

Again.

 

Finally letting everything out. All the anger she felt. All the sadness she felt. All out on him.

 

He was bleeding. Red like a rose.

 

Hamuko ran upstairs leaving the twins wailing and crying for their dad who was unconscious. The mom wasn't home. She had time.

 

She packed up all her things in her knapsack and grabbed the rose off the shelf, putting it in her hair.

 

Running as fast as she could out the door, Hamuko's little legs didn't take her far. She was in a back alleyway now. It was kinda dark besides the moonlight shining throughout the night sky. But then…

 

The water puddles turned into blood.

 

Blood leaked through the buildings.

 

The sky was green.

 

This felt so familiar to the accident that happened with her family. Hamuko looked around to see a black blob crawling towards her. 

 

_ “Agi…” _

 

The blob tried shooting fire at her but she dodged it. Hamuko ran as far as she could. Leading her to the farmers market, she was out of breath. 

 

She started to cry. She whimpered, “Mommy...daddy... what's happening? I'm scared…”

 

The black blob appeared before her eyes and she screamed. 

 

She didn't want to die…

 

She wanted to grow up and be like Cinderella...like her mom was. Hamuko closed her eyes.

 

“Someone...please..help!”

 

She heard a gunshot through the air and opened her eyes in fear. The blob was screeching in pain before dissolving. 

 

A man walked towards her. He was…

 

“Daddy…?” She choked out.

 

Hamuko was dizzy. All of this was happening so fast. She didn't know what to do.

 

“Hamuko don't cry anymore okay? Daddy's here now…” her father spoke. He was rather tired looking. Blue hair and dark grey eyes. 

 

“I'm going to take you home now. In Shibuya.”

 

“Shibuya…? Why there…?” She tried to stand up but her legs gave out from all that running. 

 

Her father picked her up.

  
“We have  _ a lot _ to discuss…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE. NOW ONTO SHINJIROS CHAPTER.


End file.
